


I could stay right here (and burn in it all day)

by dimplesftlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Louis, Angst, Drabble, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Morning Sex, Sad, Sad Louis, Song: No Control, This Is STUPID, This hurts, harry - Freeform, its so small i wanted it to be a one shot, louis - Freeform, naughty boy, they dont have sex but there is morning sex without details, what i think happened, zaughty, zayn, zouis is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesftlou/pseuds/dimplesftlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"well shut the fuck up" louis muttered as he got out of the room slamming the door behind him.</p><p>Nobody could understand, louis thought. no one quite understood how close they were, they werent just stoners or bros or whatever they were everything to each other,but then zayn decided that Louis wasnt good enough like everyone does and left him. </p><p> </p><p>or what i think happened when zayn left the band ( canon fic )</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could stay right here (and burn in it all day)

**Author's Note:**

> hellllooo!! before you read this,i don't think zayn was all the things louis said or harry said pls dont send hate,i just think this convo happened in real life and i couldnt get it out of my mind! have fun reading! xx

Bitter and angry. louis could see red,he couldnt believe zayn, why the fuck would he do that, he didnt feel sad but he felt fucking angry and bitter and sad and why does everything has to fuck up.

"lou,just calm down babe. im sure he had a reason"harry said.

"oh yeah, what reason he wants to go solo to have more money bc we arent good enough for him huh?"louis yelled

"hey i dont want to fight,im just saying"

"well shut the fuck up" louis muttered as he got out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Nobody could understand, louis thought. no one quite understood how close they were, they werent just stoners or bros or whatever they were everything to each other,but then zayn decided that Louis wasnt good enough like everyone does and left him.

he got a cigarette and light it, he took an angry smoke to feel better about the red and grey world he was seeing right now,but nothing would calm him.

"i hate seeing you like this lou,its gonna be okay" a sleepy harry covered by his pink and yellow flowery blanket said. 

"its not gonna be okay harry nothing is ever gonna be the same."

"i know but we should respect his decision"Harry said but when he saw Louis' angry face "but it was a dick move, of course"he added quickly

"come back to bed louis,ill make you feel better"harry said 

"fuck harry not everything is solved by some fucking"louis yelled

"i didnt say that i just wanted you to feel better im sorry" harry said quietly,he didnt know what to do,they fought before but never on something like this.

louis couldnt stop thinking at all the good time he and zayn had,he didnt know how could zayn throw all that and move on with his life. what was he thinking,why would he want to go solo,louis had so many un answered questions running around his head,he wanted to sleep this away and wake up with everything figured out. 

he didnt know if he spent hours or minutes standing on the edge of the balcony but when he got off,he didnt feel angry anymore,he felt sad and disappointed,

he saw harry asleep in their bed alone,he quietly got in and wrapped his arms around harry,gosh he was so beautiful louis thought, i hope he doesnt leave as well.

"lou?" harry muttered sleepily with his deep voice that floats like honey to louis' ears

"hey baby its just me" louis said kissing his forehead 

"oh,sorry lou i love you,and i hate zayn for doing this to you.."harry muttered, it sounded like he didnt know what he was saying and it was just the sleep talking,

he just loves this boy so much,

"i know babe,if he thinks hes gonna have a better life now then fuck it right,we are gonna stay together,the 4 of us and nothing is gonna bring us down"louis said but all he got in return was harrys soft snores,

louis smiled slighty,"goodnight baby" he said as he kissed harry one last time this night,

and in the morning if they stayed wrapped around each other in the blankets and sunrays acting out lyrics of no control, then no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited and unbetaed but i was bored and full of feels! hope you liked it if you did, leave kudos and comments love you xx ~@dimplesftlou on twitter


End file.
